White Christmas
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: OS/KyuSung/FFChristmas/Kau adalah kado natal terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku.../DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun slight Leeteuk / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Romance, Angst.**

**Rate`:**

**T**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU**

**Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2012-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

**_Yang dicetak miring itu flashback ^^_  
**

* * *

_**25 Desember.**_

Pagi baru saja menjelang. Sisa-sisa salju yang turun tadi malam masih nampak menggunung disetiap sudut yang terlihat. Semua putih, natal yang sempurna dengan kebekuan yang menyesakkan.

"Apakah dia sudah meninggal?"

"Kasihan sekali"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apakah dia meninggal karena kedinginan?"

"Oh, Tuhan..."

Di sudut taman, tepat disebuah bangku putih yang nampak rapuh akibat berkarat, orang-orang berkumpul atau mengerubuni sesuatu? Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang? Mereka berbisik-bisik, dengungan saling bersahutan.

"_Namja _manis yang malang"

Ditengah kebisingan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi, seorang _namja _cantik menerobos kerumunan, masih berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja ia dengar hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Namun sepertinya itu mustahil, ketika ia sampai pada apa yang sejak tadi menjadi objek pembicaraan tangisnya pecah, napasnya terasa sesak, kehilangan membuat tubuhnya terasa lemas, ia jatuh terduduk, menggenggam jemari mungil yang terasa begitu dingin.

"_Andwee... andwe! _Yesungie... bangunlah! _Hyung _mohon, bangunlah! Jangan membuat _hyung _takut! Bangunlah Yesungie!"

Jeritan itu memilukan, terlalu menyayat hati. Namun tetep saja tidak ada jawaban, bibir _kissable _yang sudah memutih itu tidak akan lagi bergerak, kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan _caramel _indah itu tidak akan lagi terbuka. Semua sudah berakhir, detak jantung yang biasanya bertalu pun kini sudah membeku.

_Namja _manis itu tidak akan sadar. Tidak. Karena ia sudah berada jauh diatas sana, bertemu Tuhan dengan gembira.

* * *

.

_Dibawah guyuran salju aku menantimu._

_Dimalam natal yang kudus, aku mengharapkanmu._

_Akankah kau datang?_

_Kuharap kau akan datang._

_Bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku?_

_Dimalam natal tahun ini kita akan merayakannya bersama._

_Mendengar lagu-lagu gereja lalu menyanyikannya bersama._

_Kau sudah berjanji dan kuharap kau menepatinya._

_._

_._

_.  
_

_**White Christmas**_

_Kau adalah kado natal terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku..._

* * *

_**24 Desember.**_

Ia terus saja mematut diri didepan cermin, senyum manis tidak juga hilang dari bibir _kissable _miliknya. Ia bersenandung lirih, mengaitkan kancing mantel berwarna pastel yang ia kenakan.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Yesungie? Bolehkah _hyung _masuk?"

Ia tersenyum kecil, mengangguk puas, lalu beralih ke pintu _ebony _yang baru saja diketuk oleh _hyung_nya, "_Ne _Teukie _hyung, _masuklah"

Pintu itu berayun terbuka, menampilkan sosok cantik _hyung_nya yang kini tengah mengerutkan kening bingung, "Kau mau pergi?"

Ia mengangguk semangat, "_Ne hyung, _aku sudah ada janji dengan seseorang"

Teukie terlihat mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Seseorang? _Nugu?" _Teukie bertanya dengan hati-hati, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, namun ada hal yang mengganggunya saat ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun, dia akan pulang hari ini"

Leeteuk tersentak, ia membisu tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia ungkapkan. Yesung terlihat mengambil syal berwarna merah dimeja nakas, melilitkannya dileher. Yesung mengecup sekilas pipi Leeteuk sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu, "Mungkin aku akan pulang malam _hyung"_

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa aneh, Leeteuk tersadar. Ia mengerjapkan _caramel_nya beberapa kali.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju lemari Yesung yang berada di sudut ruangan, ia membuka pintu cokelat muda dengan kasar, mengobrak-abrik isi lemari sebelum tangannya menyentuh sepucuk surat dibagian paling bawah. Surat yang didapat Yesung beberapa hari yang lalu.

Leeteuk membukanya, membaca cepat isi surat tersebut walaupun ia benar-benar sudah paham isi dari surat itu, ia sudah mengerti.

Perlahan senyum miris tercetak dibibirnya. Tidak bisakah _dongsaeng_nya melupakan _namja _itu?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya riang. Ia masih saja bersenandung lirih. Kedua _caramel_nya menatap setiap toko yang ia lewati, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Disebuah toko perhiasan didekat restoran Jepang favoritnya ia berhenti, _caramel_nya berbinar jenaka ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari ada disana. Ia masuk, membuatgemerincing lonceng diatas pintu berbunyi nyaring.

"Selamat datang Tuan, apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang pelayan _yeoja _dengan pakaian merah khas natal menyapa, tersenyum ramah.

"Bisakah kau memberiku jam tangan itu?"

.

.

"_Apa yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah natalmu tahun depan Kyunnie?"_

_Kyuhyun yang semula memainkan jemarinya disurai Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menatap namja manis yang masih bersandar didadanya, "Itu masih sangat lama Sungiebaby. Masih setahun lagi"_

_Yesung memutar_ _kedua caramelnya lucu, "Tidak masalah bukan jika aku menanyakannya sekarang?"_

_Kyuhyun terkekeh, mengecup singkat bibir kissable yang semula mengerucut imut, "Kau menggemaskan"_

"_Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, aku sedang bertanya padamu"_

_Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh, ia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang ramping kekasihnya, "Arra... arra... aku menginginkamu sebagai hadiah natalku Cho Yesung"_

_Pletak._

"_Ya! Kenapa kau menjitakku baby?"_

_Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, lagi. Melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada, "Karena kau menyebalkan." Seru Yesung, walaupun Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa kedua pipi chubby itu kini menampakkan semburat merah._

"_Kau benar-benar menggemaskan Cho Yesung"_

"_Namaku Kim Yesung pabbo! Aku belum berniat mengganti namaku"_

"_Jinjja? Kalau begitu tunggu saja sebentar lagi, saat aku sudah lulus dari kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan aku akan merubah margamu menjadi Cho"_

_Muka Yesung semakin memerah, ia malu, dengan cepat ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun, "Kau menyebalkan"_

_Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Tapi kau mencintaiku"_

"_Dasar bodoh!"_

_Kyuhyun tertawa, "Aku menganggapnya sebagai pujian baby"_

_Yesung tertawa kecil, ia menyamankan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Kyuhyun, "Jadi kau ingin apa dihari natal?"_

"_Bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku menginginkan dirimu?"_

_Yesung berdecak aneh, "Barang Cho Kyuhyun, aku bukan barang. Dan tanpa meminta pun aku akan menyerahkan diriku padamu sebagai hadiah yang lain"_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, ia datap merasakan detak jantung Yesung yang semakin bertalu, "Dasar keras kepala"_

"_Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"_

_Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, "Bagiamana kalau jam tangan?"_

"_Jam tangan? Baiklah, mungkin itu bisa bermanfaat agar kau tidak sering lupa jika kita janjian. Kau sering melupakan waktu bertemu kita Kyunnie" Yesung merajuk, Kyuhyun tahu itu._

_Ia mengecup sayang pucuk kepala Yesung, "Mianhae, kau tahu bahwa aku sangat pelupa baby"_

"_Aku tahu dengan jelas tentang itu. Tapi walaupun begitu aku mencintaimu Kyunnie, sangat mencintaimu"_

"_Nado..."_

.

.

Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah tas belanja berwarna merah, didalamnya ada sebuah kado natal yang akan ia berikan kepada Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum senang, sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama. Mengingat Kyuhyun melanjutkan studinya di Jepang dan meninggalkan Yesung di Korea. Tapi itu tidak masalah, bukankah Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan menikahinya jika dia sudah lulu kuliah dan mendapatkan pekerjaan?

Wajah Yesung terasa panas hanya karena memikirkan hal itu, ia membenahi letak syalnya, berharap banyak bahwa syal merah yang ia kenakan bisa menutupi wajahnya yang juga memerah.

Lonceng gereja terdengar indah ketika ia melewati sebuah gereja tua dikiri jalan. Lagu-lagu natal mulai terdengar disepanjang ia melangkah. Terdengar menyejukkan, ini sempurna. Semua seolah bersemangat menyambut natal tahun ini, bahkan daun-daun gundul yang sekarang tertutup salju pun tidak luput dari _euforia _bulan Desember yang menyenangkan. Lampu-lampu beraneka warna menghiasi dahan-dahan kesepian itu.

"Kyunnie aku merindukanmu..."

.

.

_Yesung membulatkan caramelnya lucu. Ia menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terasa hangat._

"_Kau seperti anak kecil baby, eskrimmu berantakan" Kyuhyun berkata dengan santainya. Yesung tergagap, ia merasakan wajahnya yang mulai memanas. Aiss, selalu saja sepeerti ini jika ia sedang merasa malu._

"_I-ini tempat umum Kyunnie, jangan menciumku seperti itu" cicit Yesung._

_Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya aneh, ia terlihat berpikir, walaupun sebenarnya Yesung tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sedang mencoba menggodanya, "Menciummu? Aniyo, aku tadi hanya membersihkan sudut bibirmu baby"_

_Yesung mempout bibirnya lucu, "Kau menyebalkan"_

_Kyuhyun menyambar bibir kissable itu sekilas, melumatnya ringan, "Dan kau mencintaiuku"_

"_Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan menciumku ditempat umum Cho Kyuhyun!"_

_Yesung tersentak, seolah baru sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Dengan cepat ia menundukan wajahnya yang sekarang pasti sudah semerah tomat. Pasti orang-orang sedang menatapnya aneh._

"_Kau membuat kita jadi pusat perhatian Sungiebaby" bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Yesung._

_Namja manis itu akan kembali melayangkan protes bahwa Kyuhyun yang membuatnya berterika seperti tadi namun ia kalah cepat, namja tampan itu telah mengeklaim bibirnya, melumatnya dihadapan smeua orang._

_Tangannya memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya melumat bibir manis Yesung._

"_Enngghh..."_

_Yesung menyerah, ciuman Kyuhyun terlalu memabukan untuk diabaikan. Ia malah semakin menikmati bibir Kyuhyun yang memepermainkan bibirnya, tidak peduli ketika mereka melakukan French Kiss didepan semua orang, karena Yesung menyukai ini, menyukai ketika lidah Kyuhyun menelusup masuk mengajak lidahnya menari._

_Ia menikmati ini._

"_Saranghae..." ucap Kyuhyun disela-sela ciuman mereka._

"_Nado saranghae..."_

.

.

Yesung menghela napas panjang, membuat uap-uap air keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memejamkan _caramel_nya sejenak, menikmati hembusan angin dingin yang membelai tubuhnya. Lonceng gereja dan lagu-lagu natal terdengar samar dikejauhan. Derak salju yang terinjak sepatunya lebih mendominasi di taman sudut kota yang terasa sepi.

Ia berjalan pelan, seolah apa yang dilakukannya takut membuat salju dibawah kakinya tersakiti. Dibawah pohon _peach _yang batangnya mencuat aneh, Yesung melihat sebuah bangku kosong yang anehnya tanpa ada tumpukan salju diatasnya. Bersih, seakan bangku itu memang menanti kedatangannya.

Ia tersenyum, menghempaskan tubuhnya dibangku berkarat yang masih terlihat kokoh.

"Kapan kau akan datang Kyunnie? Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu"

Ia mencengkram erat kado natal yang ia bawa, seolah dengan begitu Kyuhyunnya akan cepat datang. Memenuhi janjinya.

.

.

"_Kau akan pergi? Kau meninggalkanku Kyunnie?"_

_Air mata Yesung mengalir deras, ia terisak, menatap tidak percaya Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa membuang muka. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?_

"_Mianhae... Dad menyuruhku melanjutkan studi di Jepang, aku tidak bisa menolaknya"_

_Yesung menggeleng kuat, bukan, bukan itu masalahnya ia tidak akan melarang Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri, ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu, hanya saja Kyuhyun seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya sesuatu yang begitu penting._

"_Kyu... lihat kearahku, tatap aku Kyunnie"_

_Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, ia menatap Yesung dengan sepasang onyx yang menyiratkan banyak luka disana, penderitaan yang tidak bisa Yesung sentuh. Sebenarnya ada apa?_

"_Mianhae..."_

"_Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" Kata Yesung retoris. Ia menatap tajam onxy Kyuhyun yang kini bergerak gelisah, hal selalu Kyuhyun lakukan jika sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Yesung._

"_Kyu, apa yang terjadi?"_

_Kyuhyun terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia memejamkan sejenak matanya, lalu membawa Yesung kedalam pelukannya._

"_Kyu..."_

"_Maafkan aku, maafkan aku baby. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa yang terjadi"_

_Suara Kyuhyun terdengar tercekat, membuat Yesung semakin yakin bahwa ada yang tidak beres disini. Ia menangis semakin lirih, ia merasa takut entah untuk alasan apa._

"_Kapan kau akan kembali?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kapan kau akan kembali Kyu..."_

_Sejenak Kyuhyun hanya mampu membisu, jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan? Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, bagaimana bisa ia menjanjikan sesuatu pada Yesung._

"_Baby..."_

"_Kapan kau akan kembali Cho Kyuhyun, jawab aku!" jeritan Yesung terdnegar memilukan, sebilah pisau berhasil menorehkan luka dihati Kyuhyun._

"_Berjanjilah Kyu, berjanjilah kau akan kembali menemuiku ketika malam natal tahun depan, berjanjilah"_

_Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua onyxnya erat, sanggupkah ia berjanji? Atau lebih tepatnya sanggupkah ia menepatinya?_

"_Kyu... kumohon, berjanjilah padaku" lirih Yesung._

_Kyuhyun menetapkan hatinya, ditengah keraguannya ia memanjatkan doa kepada Tuhan agar Dia membantu Kyuhyun untuk menepati janjinya pada Yesung._

"_Ya, aku berjanji baby. Aku akan menemuimu saat malam natal, percayalah"_

.

.

Butiran putih itu mulai merambat jatuh. Seperti kapas-kapas putih yang beterbangan, salju kali ini jatuh dengan lembut diatas kepala Yesung. Ia tersenyum kecil, mengadahkan tangannya membiarkan butiran dingin itu menyentuh kulit lalu hilang begitu saja.

"Salju mulai turun Kyu, kau tidak ingin melihatnya denganku?" Yesung berkata lirih. Ia memejamkan _caramel_nya, menikmati ketika salju menyentuh kulit wajahnya yang terbuka.

Malam semakin larut, sayup-sayup dentang lonceng gereja mulai terdnegar samar. Lagu-lagu natal yang semual diputar dengan volume maksimal mulai meredup. Malam natal yang Agung mulai meninggalkan Yesung sendirian ditaman ini.

Ia hanya duduk diam, menanti Kyuhyun dalam kesunyian.

Kyuhyun akan datang.

Kyuhyun pasti datang.

Yesung yakin itu, ia tidak peduli harus berapa lama ia menunggu. Ia percaya bahwa Kyuhyun akan datang menemuinya sebelum malam natal benar-benar berakhir. Ia percaya tanpa ada keraguan yang menyusup dihatinya.

"Kau akan datang Kyu. Aku yakin kau akan datang" Yesung bergumam kecil, senyum manis tidak juga lepas dari bibir _kissable_nya.

"_Baby..."_

Ia tersenyum semakin lebar, bukankah ia sudah bilang bahwa Kyuhyun akan datang? Dan kenyataannya Kyuhyun memang datang.

Ia menoleh, menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. _Namja _itu tersenyum begitu tampan, rambut ikla kecoklatan miliknya kini mulai memanjang.

"Kyunnie..."

Belum sempat Yesung menahannya, air mata itu sudah terlebih dulu mengalir. Menganak sungai dipipinya yang _chubby, _ia tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaan yang begitu membuncah dihatinya, ini terlalu mebahagiakan.

Kyuhyun perlahan mendekat, ia duduk tepat disebelah Yesung, mengusap lembut surai Yesung sebelum mebawa _namja _manis itu kedalam dekapannya, "Aku merindukanmu Yesungie, sangat merindukanmu"

Yesung tergugu, ia mengangguk samar, "Aku lebih merinudkanmu"

Sejenak mereka membiarkan tangisan bahagia Yesung mendominasi, membiarkan isakan lirih itu menjadi musik pengiring yang begitu indah. Mereka saling berpelukan, menyalurkan setiap kerinduan yang seolah berlomba untuk tersampaikan.

"Cho Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengecup lembut pucuk kepala Yesung, "_Ne, _Cho Yesung"

Jantung Yesung berdetak cepat, wajahnya kembali memanas karena ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu..."

"Hem?"

"_A-ani!"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia melepaskan dekapannya. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Yesung, "_Merry Christmas baby"_

"_Merry Christmas, Kyu"_

Yesung tersadar, ia menepuk dahinya sebelum mengambil sesuatu yang ia letakan disebelahnya, "Kado natal untukmu" ucap Yesung seraya menyodorkan bungkusan merah dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Untukku?"

Yesung mengangguk semangat, mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang sudah berhenti mengalir. Kyuhyun membukanya, tersenyum cerah saat melihat jam tangan putih dibalik bungkus merah itu.

"_Gomawo Sungiebaby"_

Yesung tersenyum cerah.

Sekarang gantian Kyuhyun yang merogoh saku mantelnya, mengelurakn kotak kecil lalu menyodorkannya didapn Yesung, "Dan ini hadian natal untukmu"

Yesung tercekat ketika jemari mungilnya berhasil membuka bungkusan kecil itu, cincin. Tidak terlalu mewah memang namun terlihat begitu indah.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya, memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis Yesung, mengecup singkat jemari mungil itu, "Sangat cocok untukmu"

"Ini indah Kyu"

"Kau jauh lebih indah _baby"_

Yesung kembali tersipu, ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat, "Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu _baby"_

Yesung bahagia, lebih daripada apapun. Kyuhyun adalah kado natal terindah yang pernah ia dapat.

"Yesungie?"

"_Ne?"_

"Maukah kau pergi denganku?"

Yesung mengerjap lucu, dahinya berkerut bingung, "Pergi? Kemana? Apakah kau akan membawaku ke Jepang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, ia menangkupkan wajah Yesung dikedua tangannya, "Bukan ke Jepang, tapi ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi"

"Kemana Kyu?"

"Kau akan melihatnya nanti. Maukah kau pergi denganku? Kita akan bahagia disana, percayalah, tempat itu juga sangat indah"

Yesung tersenyum, "Aku mau Kyu, tentu saja aku akan ikut denganmu. Kemanapun itu"

_Onyx _Kyuhyun berbinar cerah ia mengecup lama dahi Yesung, "Aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu, terima kasih _baby. _Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu"

Keduanya terkekeh, lalu entah siapa yang memulainya yang jelas kedua bibir itu kini menyatu, bergerak lembut dibawah guyuran salju bulan Desember malam ini. Menyalurkan setiap rasa cinta yang tidak mampu terungkapakan, memberitahukan perasaan yang begitu membuncah dihati mereka. Mereka berciuman begitu dalam dan lama, menikmati setiap momen berharga mereka. Dan Yesung menikmati ini, ia terus membalas setiap lumatan Kyuhyun hingga kesadarannya mulai memudar, kedua _caramel_nya tidak ingin lagi terbuka. Perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap, hanya bisikan Kyuhyun yang terdengar samar ditelinganya, "Aku mencintaimu Sungiebaby, selamanya"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**20 Desember.**_

Yesung yang semula nampak lesu berubah menjadi begitu semangat ketika Leeteuk menyodorkan sebuah amplop ke arahnya. Kedua _caramel_nya berbinar.

"Surat dari Kyunnie?"

"Memang siapa lagi yang tinggal di Jepang" sahut Leeteuk, ia tersenyum kecil melihat _dongsaeng_nya terlihat gembira.

Dengan cepat jemari Yesung merobek amplop itu mengeluarkan sepucuk surat yang berada didalamnya. Tidak berselang lama, perlahan senyum itu memudar, air mata mulai mengalir deras, tubuh Yesung merosot jatuh. Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Tidak!

Ia menjerit lirih, terisak menyakitkan mendekap erat surat Kyuhyun didadanya.

"Yesungie? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kyu-Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun..."

"Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?"

Isakan Yesung semakin menjadi, hingga tubuh mungilnya tidak lagi bergerak.

"Yesung! Sadarlah, Yesungie! Ada apa?"

Leeteuk segera menyambar surat yang digenggam _dongsaeng_nya itu. Membaca setiap kalimat hingga sepasang _caramel_nya membulat tidak percaya, "Kyuhyun... meninggal?"

.

.

_**Sungiebaby,**_

_**Apa kabarmu? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja. Maaf jika akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, aku terlalu sibuk dengan 'kegiatan' baruku. Sekali lagi maaf ne. ^^**_

_**Sungie, kau tahu bukan bahwa aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari hidupku sendiri. Aku sangat mencintaimu sungguh! Bisakah kau percyaa padaku?**_

_**Sungie, mungkin ketika kau menerima surat ini kau sudah tidak lagi bisa menemuiku. Aku sudah pergi Sungie, pergi ketempat yang begitu jauh, sangat jauh. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan tempat apa yang akan kukunjungi. Bisakah kau memaafkanku? Bisakah kau memaafakan keegoisanku? Sebenarnya satu tahun yang lalu ketika aku memberitahumu bahwa aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan studiku itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Aku ke Jepang tidak untuk melanjutkan studiku, tapi mengobati penyakitku. Jangan marah kumohon, selama ini aku tidak memberitahumu bahwa aku mengidap Kanker darah stadium akhir karena aku khawatir kau akan bersedih, maafkan aku. aku berpikir mungkin aku tidak mempunyai kesempatan lagi untuk hidup.**_

_**Dan semuanya terbukti bukan? Aku tidak mampu bertahan, aku sudah berusaha, tapi aku sudah tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit ini. Maafkan aku Yesung, maafkan aku.**_

_**Sekarang aku sudah benar-benar pergi, pergi ke tempat yang Tuhan janjikan untuk orang-orang yang percaya pada-Nya. Aku pergi ke tempat itu. **_

_**Bisakah kau memaafkan Yesung? Kuharap kau bisa memaafkanku.**_

_**Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya aku akan mencintaimu. Karena Cho Kyuhyun memang hanya bisa mencintai Kim Yesung. Percayalah...**_

_**Sarnghae Kim Yesung... Jeongmal saranghae~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kau menepati janjimu,_

_Aku tahu kau akan menepati janjimu,_

_Dimalam natal yang begitu indah kau membawaku pergi,_

_Terima kasih,_

_Tuhan benar-benar baik kepada kita, Tuhan sangat baik,_

_Karena Tuhan mau memberiku kado natal terindah seperti dirimu,_

_Terima kasih,_

_._

_._

"_Selamat Natal Cho Kyuhyun"_

"_Selamat Natal Kim Yesung"_

_Kami mencintai kalian~_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**END**_

* * *

_**Hana Notes :  
**_

_****_FF special Christmas untuk **_sjflywin_ **eonni dan chingudeul semua yang merayakan Natal. ^^ _**Merry Christmas.**_

Yang enggak merayakan juga harus baca lho! #eh *maksa* xDD LOL

_****_Mianhae kalau aneh plus banyak banget typo(s). Ini sama sekali tanpa editan dan Hana bikinnya hanya dalam waktu dua jam. Jadi mian kalo weird bgt. *bow*

Gomawo buat yang udah mau sempetin baca ^^

.

_review?_

_.  
_

_Khamsahamnida *bow*  
_

_See You! *hug*  
_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**  
_


End file.
